


Polish

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Either Or, M/M, Oral Sex, See End Notes if you really need to know, Undisclosed Fetish, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Hux's breath danced over his skin. Fingers confident with each deliberate movement. And all Kylo can do is tremble and fall apart underneath him.





	Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, fetish disclosed in the end notes.

His thighs trembled on the upward glide of Hux’s thumbs, heavy and deliberate in their path. He clenched the pillow underneath him until his knuckles turned white. 

The smooth glide down, skin slick, and Kylo could breathe again. 

Muscles shook but he did as he was told. He didn’t move, couldn’t move with the iron grip Hux had on him. Exhaling and throwing his head back he closed his eyes.

His toes curled, feet tingling. 

“Easy,” Hux reassured him, tone light, hands steady. 

“Yeah.” Breathless and doubtless Kylo tilted his head, eyeing Hux. “Not happening.”

Gaze smug Hux dragged a nail up, dancing along the crease, underside. Kylo keened, chin dropping, and Hux murmured lowly, slicking the length more, fingers dragging and kneading down.

Somehow he caught his breath, in time for Hux to tighten his grip, position himself at the tip, breath ghosting over him. He squirmed to which Hux admonished. “Stay still.”

The first soft and supple slide, followed by warmth breath, had his legs tensing again. 

“Easy,” Hux repeated, repositioning himself, lips too close for comfort on the vulnerable skin. 

Free fingers dug into his thigh, coaxing softly, until he could relax. 

His breath caught all over again when Hux angled his foot over his shoulder. “Will that help to hold you still?”

“Maybe,” Kylo murmured, shuffling in his reclined position.

Hux bowed in again, breath gentle, ghosting over him again. 

Liquid dribbled over his skin, followed by the smooth up and down strokes. 

His belly sunk, concave, jostling in attempt to simmer down. 

Hux’s gaze never wavered, lips and fingers steady. 

Finally – finally! – Hux pulled back with a grin, admiring his work. Hoisted his other foot up until both of his calves rested on his shoulders. “Now don’t move.”

Struggling to catch his breath Kylo nodded wordlessly, flexing his feet helplessly. “That was torture.”

“But they’re beautiful,” Hux reassured him, kissing along his thigh upward, to his straining cock. Smeared his lips over the tip then licking them cleaning. “Now don’t smudge.”

Kylo groaned louder when he swallowed around him, toes curling then flexing with the tightening of Hux’s cheeks.

The lights overhead caught the vivid violet on his toes.

They curled again with another slurp.

He could really grow to love pedicures.

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo has very sensitive feet. Foot fetish follows.
> 
> If you are interested you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://centurytwitch.tumblr.com).


End file.
